


Because You Are Mine - Michael Langdon x OC

by Nina_Saeko



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Saeko/pseuds/Nina_Saeko
Summary: She wished for nothing more, than her life to be more exciting. The end of the world is most definatly not, what she had meant by that. Being brought to an outpost, that was built to  protect the last bit of humanity after the apocalypse, despite being in company, she finds herself to be quite alone.But will she stay alone?
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Night fell upon the land. Everyday was the same. It was getting boring. I’d go to school, drawing during the lessons if I felt my attention slipping away to the point of giving up trying to prevent myself from falling asleep. Eating lunches alone on the rooftop that was repurposed to a garden. I did have friends, but none of us ever made it on time to get a spot in the cafeteria. Sometimes, if I was in the right mood, I would sit in the library, studying or reading whatever book caught my eye. Then, when I got home, I would make my way into my bedroom, doing homework or occupying myself otherwise, depending on what I had to do. Lastly, I’d make myself dinner and take a shower, maybe a bath if my schedule allowed it. Then I’d go to sleep.

My mom worked until late in the night, when I was already fast asleep. We barely ever saw each other. If so, then it was mostly when my mind was too clouded to rest. In that case, I would get myself a bottle of water, occasionally even a cup of tea or hot cocoa. Usually, when I did so, she would come home right in those moments. My inner clock seemed to always have the right timing, when it came to this matter. 

But tonight wasn’t one of these nights. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep, faster than usual. It was an hour before I had to get up, when my eyes opened. I pulled the blanket over my face in order to keep the beams of sunlight from blinding me. My thoughts drifted away to the point where I was shocked at my phone ringing. I almost fell out of bed, but lastly turned off my favorite song, which I had set as my alarm. I got up and blew a stray strand out of my face. I had picked out my clothes for the day beforehand, so I didn’t have to waste any time in the morning. I put on the light blue sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans, together with my heart shaped necklace and black stilettos. I went to my bathroom and got the rest ready, putting on just a bit of make up.

I took my bag and left the apartment, but not before checking if I had everything I needed and cleaned up. My school wasn’t too far away, so instead of taking the bus, I simply walked there with my headphones on. I knew my way around the area. There was barely ever a car driving by. All my neighbors greeted me, whenever I went by. It was mostly elderly people living there, a few freshly married couples – who sought tranquility from the noises of the large cities – in between. 

It took me about ten minutes to arrive at my destination. Before walking into the building, I met with one of my best friends Anna. She asked where I had been yesterday. Rummaging through my mind, I thought about what she had meant by that, when suddenly I remembered the party she had invited me to. My palm met my face as I realized that I had completely forgotten about it. “I’m sorry… I had to buy groceries after school and we had that huge math assignment”, I tried to make up an excuse. Of course, what I had said was the absolute truth. But on the other hand, I had never been one for parties. Mostly because of the alcohol. Now don’t get me wrong, I’m not the little wall flower who would never ever drink. I simply knew how easy it could get out of hand for me.

An annoyed smile snuck itself on her face. She left me and went ahead inside. I felt terrible for standing her up like this, but had to brush it off for the moment. Classes were about to start and I was not exactly early. I hurried up the staircase to get to my chemistry class. My teacher, Mr. Wilson, already sat behind his desk, tapping on a stack of paper, the test we had last week, with his pen impatiently. The lesson wasn’t going to start for another two minutes. He already knew that his dry lectures wouldn’t be listened to by a lot of people. He’d write paragraph after paragraph on the blackboard and we would copy them. For most of us, it was hard to even stay awake and not just drop dead on the desks.  
The bell rung and he stood up, taking the stack of paper with him. Everyone could see, how unmotivated he was. The tests were sorted by the alphabet, the same way he had us sit in his classroom. We wouldn’t want to put too much effort in teaching. I was pretty much in the middle, both with my name and with my grade. A C+. Not the best I had ever achieved, but alright, since I didn’t really study for it. I wasn’t lazy or anything, there was just too much other things I had to do that I saw as more important.  
Just as expected, the lesson didn’t exactly go by in a hurry. It felt like the clock was stuck. I would occasionally look up, just to see that merely five minutes had passed. And so, it went in a steady rhythm. Once the seemingly endless hour of theoretical chemistry had finally passed, nobody waited to storm out of the door. 

I took out my phone, to look at my digital curriculum. I didn’t even know why I hadn’t mesmerized it already. My next lesson was on the other side of the building and I had to stop by at my locker, all in five minutes.

I will spare you the boring details of the rest of my day. Until lunch break, that is. I didn’t really care about eating. The only thing, I wanted to do, was to find Anna and try to apologize once more. That was, when I almost tripped and fell down the staircase, due to shock. An extremely loud siren went off, out of nowhere. My phone signaled me, to look at it. It was the sound I had picked for urgent messages. My gaze wandered around, as I soon saw everybody staring at their screens in fear. 

Not wanting to be completely clueless, I also checked what was going on. Reading the text, written in bold, red letters, I almost dropped the device. Missiles were coming. Atomic missiles, might I say. Everyone around me started to panic, frantically running for their lives, as if it would do them any good. My breathing quickened and just as I was about to join the others, two men in black stepped towards me. “Nina Winchester?”, they asked, their voices monotone. I blinked twice, obviously overwhelmed by the whole situation, before I finally nodded. “We are here to escort you to a safe basis”, the men started to explain. I shook my head, not wanting to believe what was happening in the exact moment. “B- but why,… I-“, I was cut off, when one of them raised his hand. 

“You have been selected to join a program, which was started in order to repopulate the earth after the nuclear explosion.” “You have submitted your DNA to an ancestry web side. Its structure makes you a perfect candidate.” Word after word. By themselves, they had made sense, but in a sentence, it was simply confusing. Before I knew it, I was pulled out of the building and almost thrown into a black car. The tinted windows prevented me from seeing what was going on outside. On the other hand, I didn’t even want to know. We were driving as though we were on the run. We took sharp turns every once and then and I was sure that, if I didn’t have my safety belt, I would have crashed into the doors often and hard enough to give me a concussion. 

All the while, I had to think about my mom, my friends, my neighbors! Would any of them be there with me? To be honest, I didn’t want to ask. I didn’t expect them to answer either. And so I just sat there, desperately trying to control my breathing. My eyes were closed tightly. Somewhere deep down, I was hoping, this was all a dream. This was not exactly what I had in mind, every time I had wished for a bit more excitement in my life. 

The vehicle stopped abruptly and I assumed, we had arrived at… wherever they had brought me. One of the men gestured for me to get out of the car. Taking in my surroundings, I saw a large, grey building. I would’ve gone in voluntarily if they had just asked me to, yet, they decided to just push me in. I didn’t question any of their actions, at least not aloud. Walking down a darkened hallway, merely illuminated by a few dim lights, we finally got to another door. Once it was opened, I was harshly shoved forward. The men left. Above me sat a guy, probably around my age. The only thing separating us, was a metal grate. Even further up, there was a girl, apparently as old as the boy.  
The blond boy looked like he was having a panic attack, while the black girl, who had introduced herself to me as Emily, tried to calm him down. That was, when the ground began to quake. The lamps on the ceiling shook. I had toppled over, pulling my knees to my chest and protecting my head with my arms. Outside, there was an explosion. For a few seconds, the room was tinted in an orange hue. For me though, it seemed as if the world would go white for a few seconds. 

It took me a minute, maybe two to regain my senses. I was baffled at what had just happened as my brain was frantically trying to understand the situation. And then it finally dawned on me. This was the end of the world. For some reason, unknown to me, I had been chosen to be protected from my own demise. My mother, my friends and everyone else I had ever known were gone. The missiles annihilated them in a matter of seconds. All life had been eliminated. The few, if there even were any, who survived the blow, would be suffering from countless tumors. They’d be plagued by starvation, eventually resort to cannibalism. All because some greedy politicians wanted more power.  
Hot tears started streaming down my face. At this point, I was unable to take in my surroundings. My breathing was as shaky as it could get. I was left alone to my thoughts, since I couldn’t speak a single word.

This went for a while. I sat in the corner of my little cell, crying and rocking back and forth. My mind was foggy, to the point where I didn’t even know if I was awake. My ears were tormented by the sound of the explosion, which didn’t seem to leave me alone. When the door leading outside opened, I didn’t even notice at first. Only when I was pulled up by my arms, I was basically kicked out of my thoughts. My body was dragged out of the room, until we were close to the building’s exit. Unexpectedly, there was a jeep parked inside. People in suits that were supposed to protect them against the radioactivity stood ready to open the gates. We were shoved inside the vehicle while other workers secured our seat belts, before they all sat down on the free seats. 

The engine was started and soon after, I felt that we had started driving. My hands clasped around the belt, which was strapped around my torso in an X-shape. This time, the windows were clear. It was the first time I had been able to see, what the world looked like after the blow. I almost choked, when I saw the desert that had once been used as a living space for somebody or something. Everything was just dry ground, as the ashes of everything that had been alive not even a day ago swirled around in the wind. “Where are we going?”, Emily asked. Her voice almost sounded, like she wanted to mask her emotions. “We are taking you to an outpost, located near us. You will be safe until further measurements are met.”


	2. Chapter 1: The Outpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to life at Outpost 3

The jeep came to a halt as we arrived at what was apparently our destination. Looking out of the car’s window, I found what looked like an area secluded by military forces. We were given hazmat suits and were told to put them on. Then we got out. The workers, also in suits, led us towards a small spiral made of concrete. “Please! We will never do it again!”

Turning my head to the side, my gaze fell on two people, no radiation suit, kneeling in front of staff members. A gun was put to their heads and before my mind could even grasp an idea of what was happening, the sound of a shot rang through my ears. My eyes widened in shock and I could feel a single tear slipping down my cheek. I was unable to tear them away from the blood, pooling out beneath them. Timothy stood still in disturbance. Emily had clasped both her hands over her mouth – or the shield covering her face, for that matter. 

The workers, seemingly unfazed by the occurrences, simply continued to push us forward. As we walked into the spiral, we were met with a steel door. We were forced inside and it revealed itself to be an elevator. One of the stranger men pushed a button and we descended. Once the lift stopped, everyone – including the staff – was sprayed, probably in order to get rid of any kind of radiation. We were then pushed to go even deeper down into the underground. Once we arrived at our final destination, a woman, dressed in a purple Victorian-style dress stepped out of what seemed to be the entry to where we would live. She kept her almost perfect posture up with a cane, staring us down. Despite physically not seeming like somebody who was able to hurt anyone, her intimidating gaze and menacing facial expression made it clear not to mess with her.

“I am Wilhelmina Venable. I will be in charge of this outpost for as long as necessary”, the woman started to explain. “I am sure, my workers have already explained the matter at hand.” Yes, they have. In short, we were the last bits of humanity, selected to repopulate humanity after the apocalypse. After a short description of our new home for god knows how long, we were lead to a dining hall. We were told that we would be living there as ‘purples’ or in other words, the upper class of society. I wasn’t too sure, but for a second I thought, I had heard Emily mumble something about ‘classes even after the apocalypse’. We would be served by the so called ‘grays’. We were forbidden any kind of sexual contact, if we engaged in such activities; we would be punished by death. Quite harsh in my opinion, but I wasn’t in charge of the rules.

After a bit of walking, my eyes met a mesmerizingly beautiful area, decorated in the same style as Miss Venable’s dress. There were several comfortable looking chairs and a sofa in front of a fire place. A spiral staircase led upstairs whereas various doors hid rooms, of which I did not know the function of. All the while there was a song playing a soft but cheery song. I knew that it was an older one, I didn’t know the name of it though. To others, it may have given an eerie vibe, but for the first time in what felt like forever, I didn’t concentrate on the unsettling feeling in my stomach, but on the marvelous architecture surrounding me.

The woman then further educated us about the regulation of the outpost. Other than abstinence, we were, obviously, not allowed to leave, or we would never be allowed back in. As purples, we were the elite, which meant we also had to dress like it. After bringing us to our personal suits, which we were gifted with, we were told to come to the music room at six, of course, wearing our appropriate gowns. Until then, we were each left to our own devices. 

Always keeping an eye on the clock, which sat at my nightstand, I took a good look at my new room. There was a queen-sized bed, a huge wardrobe and a shelf filled with books. Curiously, I peeked inside the closet, only to be stunned by a huge number of gorgeous purple gowns. My mouth hung open for a second. Completely baffled I took out one of them. It was a floor length, just like the other ones, leaving open the shoulders. The fabric seemed expensive. I was certainly going to wear it for what I guessed to be some sort of welcoming party. 

Directly conjoined with my suite was a small bathroom. It had everything in it I needed. A bathtub with golden ornaments, a toilet and a sink. Just like in my room, the only source of light were lit candles, illuminating it in an orange hue. Before attending our meeting in the music room afterwards, I decided to try my new tub. I watched as the water slowly filled it up while tying back my hair as to not get it wet. Right now, a soothing bath was the right thing after the day. I slipped inside and closed my eyes, letting the warmth encase my body. My thoughts drifted to the outside world. Or more so what was left of it. My friends and family were gone. My mother, who had worked so hard to get us through life, all her ambitions were in vain now. Anna who was still disappointed, I hadn’t come to her party. My neighbors who I had just greeted the same morning. They’re all gone. I would never get the chance to talk to them ever again. A tear ran down my cheek as such and similar thoughts attacked my brain. I let myself sink further into the water, until even my head was gone. I stayed like this for a few seconds before shooting up and catching my breath. 

I bathed for a few more minutes, until the water began cooling down, then got out and wrapped myself in one of the clean white towels which I was provided with. Looking inside the small cupboard under the sink, I found a few bottles of shampoo, a hairbrush and a toothbrush with toothpaste. Rubbing myself dry I, I wrapped the cloth around myself and stepped back into my room. The dress I had picked out was ready on my bed. I searched the drawers for underwear and found several pairs of undergarments – all of them matching my gowns – and a bunch of corsets. I struggled with putting the latter on, but managed it after a few minutes, letting out a sigh. Lastly, I threw on the dress over my underclothes. I took a look at myself in the mirror. It was a perfect fit. Everything about it seemed as though it was tailor made for me. I swirled around, the skirt following my movement.

When the time had come, I laid my hand on the door knob. It was finally time to meet the others. The ones I would be living with for God knows how long. I was both excited and frightened. But there was nothing left to lose. And so, I took a deep breath and turned the knob.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutaions to anyone who read this Prologue until the end. This is basically the first time, publishing an english fanfiction, so please go easy on me in the beginning. English is not my first language, so I apologize for any spelling or gramatical errors.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the prologue and if you did, stay tuned for more!


End file.
